wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate
Ultimate Lyrics Ginger: Its a warm , sunny, beautiful day out. We see each other, wave and walk towards each other. We are both smiling big smiles. We say 'hello!" and give a hug ,which lingers just for a tiny bit. We have a seat, talk, laugh, talk, then decide to go for a walk. Conversation is flowing pretty good with no gaps. And when you find me there you'll search no more I met a boy who is clearly much better-looking, more talented, more social, more mentally balanced and physically healthier than I am (I'm a girl, we're both in our teens). Aside from being model-beautiful, he is literally one of those "good at everything" type people, and truly excels at everything from the intellectual pursuits to sports to the arts to interpersonal relationships to domestic tasks to life and career goals and planning Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for Every time I say I love you... I'm really trying to say so much more than those three little words. I'm trying to say you mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I'm trying to let you know that I adore you and that I cherish the time we spend together. I'm trying to explain that I want you and that I need you and that I get lost in wonderful thoughts every time I think about you. And each time I whisper I love you, I'm trying to remind you that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. What you mean to me You are my guy ideal, as close to Mr. Perfect as he could be Baby you surround me I am a huge fan of eyes & teeth. There is nothing sexier than pretty eyes staring at you I'm so in love with you I love the effect he has on me, I feel extremely happy and I am really calm when I'm around you No one can get in the way of what I feel for you Every time I say I love you... I'm really trying to say so much more than those three little words. I'm trying to say you mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I'm trying to let you know that I adore you and that I cherish the time we spend together. I'm trying to explain that I want you and that I need you and that I get lost in wonderful thoughts every time I think about you. And each time I whisper I love you, I'm trying to remind you that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. What you mean to me You are my guy ideal, as close to Mr. Perfect as he could be Baby you surround me And when you find me there you'll search no more Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for... Every time I say I love you... I'm really trying to say so much more than those three little words. I'm trying to say you mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I'm trying to let you know that I adore you and that I cherish the time we spend together. I'm trying to explain that I want you and that I need you and that I get lost in wonderful thoughts every time I think about you. And each time I whisper I love you, I'm trying to remind you that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. What you mean to me You are my guy ideal, as close to Mr. Perfect as he could be Baby you surround me Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Original Song